Effects
Like many other fangames based on Yume Nikki, Me has effects that can be found. Unlike many of the fangames, however, there's only a few avaliable and all of them have an useful side effect. Wings Serves as Me's speed effect. With this, Me gets Wings, similar to those of an angel. It is gotten by going to the Bleeding Eye World, then up and left and going between two rocks to reach the Angel Room. Going left will show a corpse. Interact with it to recieve the effect. Eye (Fruit) This is Me's teleporting effect. By equipping this, Me gets a head that resembles a rotten fruit with a closed eye. Whenever Shift is pressed, the eye opens, revealing one with a black iris and red pupil, that teleports her back to the nexus. To get it, go on the Sponge World, then go right. On the Eyeball Tree, you'll see a fallen fruit. Interact with it for the effect. Eraser It is Me's weapon on the game. She erases the denizens with this. But do not use on Terus, unless you want to be teleported away. This is gotten by going into the Pencil World, going down and right into the hole. On the Monochrome Room simply go left. You'll see a pink eraser. Take it to get the effect. Mask This effect is a straight-up reference to Uboa. Using it makes Me similar to it. Pressing Shift makes Me invert. On this inverted mode, she can kill Terus. For getting it, go on the Hand World, and eat the food on the plate. On the MOTHER 3 area, go up and left into the white building. On the Purple Mockup, go left, up, right, then up into the triangle cabin. Then go interacting with the lightswitch to see a fallen Mask. Pick it up to get the effect. Distort This effect makes Me look like a monster. By equipping this, she scares away the Terus. Pressing Shift makes Me look up, then jump. For getting it, go to Sponge world, get to the white vibration (up and left all the way) and interact.On the Snow, go to the pink hairy thing and interact. Get out of the igloo. Head a bit south and left and pick the box. Go to the Purple city, which is the hole located a bit up. Go to the shop and talk to the shopkeeper. Now back onto purple city, go to one of the doors at the start of the purple city. Interact with the mirror and, TA-DA! Distort effect get! Color Wheel This makes Me have a circle behind her body, gain a ponytail and a big smile. Pressing shift makes her invert like the Mask effect. Some denizens and effects react to Me when she's inverted. To get it, go to the Pencil World, then find and interact w/ the blue sign. On the Tiles World" go right-down, then left, use the Distort effect, then interact with the visible red thing. On the Magenta Black Sea, go to the long path up and interact with the "Charlotte?" statue. Then go leftways and interact with the monsters's foot. ''Remake Only Effects: '' Magnet Weather Me turns into a cloud with 2 heads. Pressing shift makes one of them glow. To get this effect, find the light in the world through the top right door in the nexus and interact with it. After that, go to the bottom of the map, and interact with the pole there. Go up the stairs and enter the door. Go through the door inside, too. Go through the path, and go into the house at the end. Go up the stairs inside, then go right. Interact with the weather vane to get the Weather effect. ''Effect Mixes: '' Throne Combination of the eye and wings effects. Spout Combination of the distort and eye effects. Noise Combination of the distort and color wheel effects. Rainbow Combination of the weather and color wheel effects. Storm Combination of the weather and wings effects. Parasol Combination of the weather and mask effects.